Beatrice
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, potentially 5-C, 3-B with help (Piece Beatrice), 2-A (Meta Beatrice) | 2-A ''' '''Name: Beatrice, Yasu, Clair vauxof Bernard, Lady BEATRICE, The Golden Witch, Endless Witch Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Classification: Endless Witch, Former Human, Former Game Master of Umineko, Wife of Territory Lord BATTLER Age: 1000+ (although she exists outside the multiverse) Destructive Capacity: Island level+ through her piece, possibly Moon level+, low Universal with Maria's help, Multiversal in the Meta World (keeps the gameboard intact through her will) | Multiversal (created infinite universes with her cat box, fought Erika on even grounds) Range: At least several kilometers | Multiversal (the entire Game Board and multiverses is a chess table to her) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (on par with Vergilia) through her piece, At least Massively FTL via powerscaling in Meta World | At least Massively FTL+ (fought with Erika who can outrace the chiester's fastest ammo with ease) Durability: At least superhuman (likely much higher), her abstract and conceptual nature makes it even harder to kill her (being the embodiment of the rules of as well as the Game Board) | Universal+, the concept of death makes nothing expect that she has stopped thinking; she is capable to restore his body if she remembered its shape; and she can't be completely destroyed before her incorporeal soul (exists outside the multiverse as well as body) will be erased to nothingness; her abstract and conceptual nature makes it even harder to kill her (being the embodiment of the rules of as well as the Game Board) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable via powerscaling Striking Power: Class EJ+ via powerscaling, possibly Class NJ+ | Immeasurable (can clash with Erika on even terms) Stamina: Superhuman+, only mental stamina makes sense to beings of the higher world Standard Equipment: Smoking pile that can change to a sword at her will, the Meta-World (a private virtual and separate dimension exists outside the entire multiverse for Game Master, speculators and readers from either City of Books or people from the real universe to observe, watching and playing the game with the Game Master and other "Players"), countless of Goat Servants, mythological Giants, Fortresses and Towers Intelligence: Genius level (matched Battler in reasoning and cornered him multiple of times in the past), the creator of Beato's Cat Box which is the opposite of Schrodinger's Cat Box (although they have one point in common - all truths can existed at the same time), is the mastermind behind most of major events and plotting the entire Uminekoverse, the best student of Virgilia and a great alchemist as she can create golds Powers and Abilities: Reality warping, vast magic powers that allowed her to revive the dead and their soul infinitely as long as she wishes, summoning, can turn herself into golden butterflies and shadow, can raise the value of 1 to infinite, incorporeal, conceptual being and manipulation, skilled swordsman, exists on Golden Land - the highest dimension of Umineko and to her the multiverse is just a chess table, capable switching parallel universes with one another, rise their amount infinitely and trapped people, object in a timeloop, telepathic communication, time manipulation, causality manipulation, can turn her words into reality and absolute with Red Truth and Blue Truth, exists in the world higher than three-dimensional real world (from her perspective, regular 3D universes is nothing more than a single glass Fragments; higher world creatures do not actually die; they just lose the concept of themselves in the sea of nothingness) Weaknesses: Overconfident and being arrogant for several times when fighting against Battler. High concentrations of anti-magic toxins are deadly to her. Can't create something from 0 and Golden Land without Maria. Destroy her Golden Heart and she will be truly dead | Cannot create something from 0 Key: Pre Ep 5 | Post Ep 6 Category:Characters Category:Umineko Category:Magic User Category:Game Characters